(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an improved belt guiding device for treadmill, and more particularly, to a newly invented belt guiding device for treadmill that is structurally simple and has a good belt guiding capability.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A treadmill is an indoor belt-containing exercise machine that consists of rollers and a belt strip running through these rollers. So, it is desirable that the belt strip remains at the same position when users walk or run on it. Therefore, to prevent the unwanted displacement or shifting of a belt, a belt guiding device is needed to keep a belt at a fixed position.
FIG. 1 shows an embodiment according to prior art of a commonly used belt guiding design. As shown, an angled strip 11 is soldered on both side of the base of the support board 10. These two angled strips 11 press against both sides of the belt, so the object of belt guiding is achieved. However, the advantages of this embodiment including these angled strips are difficult to solder, and these angled strips can be bent, displaced or damaged by transporting or moving this machine.
Therefore, FIG. 2 shows another embodiment of the prior art that has been on the market. This embodiment consists a larger guiding disk 14 on both sides of the front rollers 13; these two guiding disks 14 restrain the belt 15 in position so that the belt guiding is achieved. These two guiding disks do have belt guiding function; however, these guiding disks 14 are not a part of the rollers 13 and considered as "extra parts". In addition to the existing rollers, the assembling of these guiding disks is time-consuming and, in turn, increase the manufacturing cost and these guiding disks adversely affect the appearance of the treadmill machine.